narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Land of Grain
The Land of Grain (粒のくに Tsubu no Kuni) is a small country which exists in between the villages known as and , the former existing at its west, while the latter at its right. By the south, the country is also bordered by the entirety of the . Though very small compared to most of the greatest Shinobi nations, the Land of Grain is regarded quite highly for its agricultural produce, particularly within the crops that they produce, including grain of all variants. It is led by a single Daimyō, known as the Grain Daimyō (粒の大名 Tsubu no Daimyō). Geography The Land of Grain's geography is unusual, in that it has been pitted in between two villages of completely opposing climates. While Takigakure is renown for its rather tropical climates, plentiful rainfall and beautiful environment; Otogakure is also infamous for its rather dull landscape and dry climactic conditions. This leaves the Land of Grain to exist as the middle ground of both these environments, being a haven of sorts for all sorts of agriculture, making the task of the citizenship within the Land of Grain all that much easier. A number of geographical features within the Land of Grain include the enormous area of pastures, extending for hectares on end, some of which coincide with the two villages that border it. Additionally, it is also well known for its beautiful hillsides, lakes and plentiful rainforests, all of which fuel the agriculture that the Land of Grain is so well known for. Some of the most notable geographical locations of the Land of Grain are: Fortune Lakes (富湖 Tomi Mizūmi), Golden Pastures (黄金の牧草 Kogane no Bokusō) and Alchemist's Dreamland (錬金術師の夢の国 Renkinjutsu-shi no Yume no Kuni). Each of these locations are regarded as the primary sites which were discovered by the travelers that eventually founded the country, and were all recognized for their agricultural potential. These specific sites are only used by the most trustworthy of citizens who uphold their responsibilities above anything else, as they are a central part of the eco-tourism within the Land of Grain. Mugigakure :Main Article - Mugigakure Mugigakure (麦隠れの里 Mugigakure no Sato; Literally meaning Village Hidden Among the Wheat) is the hidden village of the Land of Grain. Despite having a relatively weak military strength, some of the ninja within the village are renowned as quite capable. The main focus of Mugigakure Shinobi appears to be that of emissary work, rarely engaging in combat missions. Mugigakure, as a result of its geographical location, is comprised of Shinobi who formerly were part of other Hidden Villages, those that were lost in the wars or other circumstances. The village is lead by a Village Leader (里長 sato-osa), who conducts the daily operations of the Shinobi and citizens within the village. Tsubujōin :Main Article - Tsubujōin The Tsubujōin (粒上院 Grain Senate) are a council of five individuals who each take the responsibility of advising the Grain Daimyō on their executive decisions for the benefit of the country. Each member of the Tsubujōin each holds a special role in regards to the benefit of the country, particularly within negotiations and trade operations with other countries, which has what allowed the country to remain even after years of war. It appears that the Grain Daimyō is the unoffixial "sixth" member of this council. Alliances *''More Coming Soon!'' Behind the Scenes *Credit for the layout of this article goes to Spectre308 Category:Countries